historias entrelazadas
by ANEMONEFANEL
Summary: es una hiastorai de escaflowne con inuyasha, esta interesante.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro especial Todo comienza en el sengoku, inuyasha esta desesperado ya que Ahome lleva 4 días en su época y debía haber regresado desde hacia un día. Miroku: clámate inuyasha, la señorita Ahome regresara pronto comprende que ella tiene una vida y que debe vivirla. Inuyasha: cállate monje libidinoso por si no te as dado cuenta la vida de Ahome tiene mucho que ver en esta época, además que se cree esa muchachita que los fragmentos de la perla se recolectan solos. Mir: bueno inuyasha si tanto te urge recolectar los fragmentos porque no vas por ella. Inu: no seria mala idea, pero le daré un limite si para mañana no regresa iré por ella, además de que esta noche es de luna nueva y de todos modos no se puede hacer nada así. Mir: mi querido inuyasha creo que haz echo una magnifica elección  
  
Mientras tanto en la época de Ahome. Ahome: valla ya tengo aquí tres días he inuyasha no ha venido a buscarme. Bueno de todos modos pienso regresar hasta mañana al atardecer ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Sr. Higurashi: hija podrías bajar un momento. Ahome: claro mama en un momento estoy abajo. Ahome bajo las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse con su madre acompañada de otras 2 personas. Ahome: ah, perdón no sabia que había visitas. Sr.hig: hija ven déjame presentarte a tu prima y a tu tía. Ahome: prima, tía. Bueno yo no sabia que tenia una tía y mucho menos una prima. Sr. Hig: pues si hija ella es hermana de tu padre y esta linda chica es su hija. -mucho gusto, dijeron las dos mujeres. Ahome: el gusto es mío, me sorprende saber que tengo una prima. Una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes tomo la palabra. -y no solo tienes una prima, sino también un primo. Ahome: enserio De pronto un niño pequeño de la edad de sota salio corriendo junto a buyo y el pequeño sota. Sota: hermana, veo que ya te enteraste de que tenemos 2 primos. Ahome: si ya lo se sota. Y dime como te llamas. Refiriéndose a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. - mi nombre es Hitomi, Hitomi kanzaki. Ahome: Hitomi, que bonito nombre. Hitomi: gracias, Ahome también es muy bonito. Sr. Higurashi: hija porque no llevas a Hitomi a tu recamara para que se conozcan. Ahome: si madre, ven Hitomi acompáñame. Ya en la habitación de Ahome: Ahome: y dime Hitomi que edad tienes. Hitomi: 16, y tu Ahome: también. Pero como puede ser posible que en 16 años yo nunca te hubiera conocido. Hit: si tienes razón. Ahome: y cuéntame quiero saber todo de ti. Hitomi: pues yo estoy en la preparatoria kamakita. Mi mayor entretenimiento es el deporte, me gusta mucho correr y antes me dedicaba a leer las catas del tarot. Ahome: valla parece que tu vida es muy tranquila, como me gustaría que mi vida fuera así de tranquila. Hitomi: bueno pues no creas que mi vida es simple solo que hay partes de elle que enlerdad si te las contara crearías que estoy loca. Ahome: si tu lo dices, pero es verdad abecés ay cosas de uno que son increíbles y muchas veces nadie te podría creer. Ambas se quedan pensativas y un poco deprimida. Ahome: sabes mañana te daré todo un tur por el lugar para que conozcas lo templos y en especial el árbol sagrado. Sabes ese árbol tiene mas de 500 años, es muy viejo y guarda una historia realmente impresionante. Hitomi: muy bien, que te parece si mañana que conozca el árbol me cuentas la historia de ese árbol. Ahome: esta bien. Y dime cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí. Hitomi: no lo se talvez una semana. Ahome: muy bien entonces durante esta semana te quedaras a dormir en mi habitación. (espero que inuyasha no se presente en este tiempo porque si lo hace me meteré en graves problemas) Hitomi: muy bien, entonces sígueme platicando de ti. Ahome: que quieres que te cuente. Con una cara de picara Hitomi pregunto: dime Ahome tienes novio o te gusta algún chico. A esta pregunta Ahome se sonrojo un poco pero de igual manera respondió a la pregunta: bueno novio no tengo, pero si, me gusta un chico (si es que se le puede llamar así) pero, el no esta nada interesado en mi. Hitomi: pero como, si tu eres una chica hermosa, no comprendo como no se puede fijar en ti. Ahome: bueno eso no importa, y dime tu tienes novio. Hitomi: yo, pues no, no tengo. Ahome: pero piensas tener, debes tener muchos pretendientes. Hitomi: aunque tuviera un millón de pretendientes, no lo creo, es que yo estoy enamorada de un chico pero es imposible que el y yo estemos juntos. Ahome: porque? Hitomi: pues es que se podría decir que el y yo somos de planetas diferentes (literalmente). Ahome: no me digas que es un chico rico y que por eso no pueden estar juntos. Hitomi: no no es eso, son cosas muy difíciles de explicar (aunque es cierto van es demasiado rico hasta tiene su propio reino) Ahome: y dime como se llama ese chico. Hitomi: su nombre es van, van fanel. Ahome: wooooow Hitomi: y como se llama el chico que te gusta a ti. Ahome: aaa se llama inuyasha. Hitomi: inuyasha?, que nombre tan extraño. Ahome : si lo se es extraño, pero que le vamos a hacer, así le puso su mama. Hitomi: bueno creo que se nos a echo muy tarde, y pues será mejor que nos durmamos, no crees. Ahome: si tienes razón. Mira deja voy a traer unos cobertores para acomodarnos mejor. Hitomi: esta bien yo te ayudo. La noche paso dando paso a un hermoso amanecer, Ahome llevo a Hitomi a dar un recorrido por los templos y la llevo a donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado. Ahome: mira este es el árbol del que te comente. Hitomi: valla es cierto se puede sentir una imponente energía a su alrededor. Y dime cual es esa historia del árbol que me comentaste anoche. Ahome: pues la historia es esta. Se dice que hace 500 años había una aldea cercana a este árbol, en elle vivía una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, a la cual le habian dado a cuidar una perla que tenia el poder de cumplir el deseo de cualquier ser vivo. El problema surgió cuando la sacerdotisa se enamoro de un hanyou el cual quería los poderes de la perla para convertirse en un yukai. El tiempo paso y tanto la sacerdotisa como el hanyou se enamoraron tanto que el hanyou decidió pedirle a la perla que lo convirtiera en humano, pero nadie sabia que un yukai llamado naraku el cual tenia la habilidad de transformarse en la persona que el quisiera. quería le perla y también a la sacerdotisa y como se encontró segado por los celos les tendió una trampa a la sacerdotisa y el hanyou para que se odiaran, la trampa consistió en que se transformo en el hanyou he hirió a la sacerdotisa y se convirtió en la sacerdotisa y ataco al hanyou, esto provoco el odio entre la pareja ambos se sentían traicionados, fue entonces cuando inuyasha fue al templo y...... En eso fue interrumpida por Hitomi que se encontraba confundida por lo que acababa de decir. Hitomi: inuyasha? Así se llamaba el hanyou, pero que ese no es el nombre que tiene el chico que te gusta. Ahome: aaa dije inuyasha, debí haberme equivocado, es solo que me la paso pensando en el y abecés se me sale su nombre en cualquier platica sin siquiera darme cuenta. Hitomi: aaa esta bien te entiendo. Y bueno sígueme contando la historia estoy muy interesada en sabe como terminara. Ahome: bueno pues como te decía el hanyou fue al templo donde se guardaba la perla y la robo pero justo cuando el hanyou corría por este árbol la sacerdotisa le lanzo una flecha encajándola en su pecho y dejándolo colgado de este preciso árbol, la flecha tenia en ella el conjuro de dormir alhanyou para la eternidad, la sacerdotisa murió y fue quemada junto con la perla para que ningún yukai se apoderara de esta y así la maldición de la perla desaparecería para siempre. Hitomi: bueno es una buena historia aunque tiene un fanal muy trágico. Ahome: pues si aunque se dice que el hanyou fue liberado 50 años después por la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, pero de esa historia ya no se nada. Hitomi: ojala el hanyou halla encontrado el amor en esa chica porque lo que sucedió no fue su culpa ni la de la sacerdotisa y creo que fue muy cruel de parte de ese tal naraku. Ahome: si eso creo yo también. En eso Hitomi se acerco al árbol y toco su tronco pero una visión vino hacia ella. Era un lugar muy oscuro un hombre de pelo oscuro, largo y ondulado la miraba fijamente, este le dio la espalda la cual tenia un tatuaje en forma de araña Hitomi se quedo inmovilizada observando como este desaparecía del lugar. Ahome: Hitomi te encuentras bien, Hitomi, Hitomi, respóndeme. Hitomi: a perdón, no se que me paso. Ahome: ya me tenias preocupada. de pronto la sr. Higurashi llamo a Ahome desde la casa. Ahome: discúlpame en un momento regreso si quieres puedes seguir conociendo. Hitomi: esta bien, andaré por ahí curioseando. Hitomi camino un rato asta que llego a un pequeño templo que le llamo al atención se introdujo a este y se encontró con unas escaleras que la conducían a un pozo, esta bajo las escaleras y se acerco al pozo y se asomo hacia el interior de este pero justo al hacer contacto con el borde de este una visión mas la ataco era un ejercito de yukais que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba, Hitomi se encontró rodeada por la multitud de yukais y para escapar de estos retrocedió unos pasos lo cual hizo que cayera dentro del pozo y fuera transportada a otra época. Ahome salio corriendo de la casa ya que había escuchado los gritos de Hitomi y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que inuyaaha había ido por elle y que Hitomi lo había visto, corrió rápidamente hacia el pozo y cuando llego a este encontró el lugar completamente vació lo único que encontró de Hitomi fue su pendiente en forma de gota que siempre llevaba con ella esta se acerco y lo agarro pero justo en ese instante una columna de luz aparecio y ella desaparecio. Continuara. Hola de nuevo, bueno espero los tomatazos y bullas por el fanfiction, aunque la mera verdad me gustaría mas bien fuese de su agrado, no soy una profesional pero echando a perder se aprende. Espero sus comentarios o cualquier reclamación, que espero que sean pocas a mi mail: lena_delfin@hotmail.com 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo anterior._ Ahome salio corriendo de la casa ya que había escuchado los gritos de Hitomi y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que inuyaaha había ido por elle y que Hitomi lo había visto, corrió rápidamente hacia el pozo y cuando llego a este encontró el lugar completamente vació lo único que encontró de Hitomi fue su pendiente en forma de gota que siempre llevaba con ella esta se acerco y lo agarro pero justo en ese instante una columna de luz aparecio y ella desaparecio._

**¿QUIEN, O QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU?**

En la epoca del sengoku Inuyasha se encontraba peleando con miroku.

Miroku: inuyasha no estés tan enojado, ya veras que en un rato la señorita ahome estará aquí.

Inu: pero ya es muy tarde, que no le fue suficiente todo lo que ya estuvo en su casa.

Miroku: alo mejor tubo algunos contratiempos.

Inu: pues no me importa ahora mismo iré a buscarla.

_Inuyasha se fue corriendo en dirección del pozo, saltaba sobre todos los árboles, de pronto percibió un olor extraño._

_Hitomi se vio envuelta en un túnel de luz, de pronto callo en el piso del pozo, al verse en aprietos grito para que alguien la ayudara._

_Inuyasha que ya se encontraba cerca del pozo escucho unos gritos de mujer pidiendo ayuda. Se acerco al pozo de donde provenían los gritos, y vio que una chica muy extraña se encontraba debajo de pozo._

Inu: hey tu, que haces ahí.

_hitomi volteo hacia arriba pudo observar la silueta de una persona, ya que el pozo era muy oscuro y la luz de el exterior demasiada no podía distinguir a la persona que se encontraba afuera._

Hitomi: por favor ayúdeme a salir de aquí.

_Inuyasha se aventó adentro del pozo la tomo de la cintura y salio de este junto con la chica, dejandola caer sobre el suelo._

Hitomi: auch.

Inu: quien eres, porque estabas dentro del pozo.

_Hitomi volteo a ver al chico que le hablaba. Era un chico muy extraño, tenia una cabellera muy larga y plateada, su ropa era muy antigua y tenia orejas de perro, ¿Qué orejas de perro?_

Hitomi: me llamo hitomi. ¿Que lugar es este?

_Hitomi se paro del suelo observo todo a su alrededor, donde estaba el templo, y la casa de su tia, donde demonios se encontraba, y quien o que demonios era ese chico que se encontraba frente a ella._

_Inuyasha se le quedo viendo a la chica, era obvio que ella era de la epoca de ahome, por su vestimenta ella tenia puesto una falda negra parecida a la de ahome, una camisa blanca con negro y unas botitas negras._

Hitomi: disculpe pero que lugar es este.

Inuyasha: es el sengoku.

Hitomi: el sengoku.

Inuyasha: si. Y dime donde demonios esta ahome.

Hitomi: ahome?

Inuyasha: si niña tonta, porque no vino con tigo.

Hitomi: no lo se. Disculpa como te llamas.

Inu: que, yo.

Hitomi: si no veo a ninguna otra persona para preguntarle.

Inu: tenias que ser familiar de ahome. Me llamo inuyasha.

Hitomi: inuyasha. "o por dios, este es el chico que le gusta a ahome"

Inuyasha: si asi me llamo. Y bueno ya que ahome tarda mucho ire a buscaral.

_Inuyasha se acerco al pozo y se avento dentro de el pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no se podia transportar a la epoca de ahome. Asi trato varias veces de entrar a pozo pero no dio ningun resultado._

inu: que fue lo que le hiciste al pozo.

Hitomi: que yo que?

Inu: si, ahora ya no me puedo transportar a la epoca de ahome.

Hitomi: epoca, acaso aquí es otra epoca.

Inu: pues si tonta acaso no sabes nada.

Hitomi: pues no. Y por medio de ese pozo te puedes transportar a mi epoca.

Inu: pues se podia, porque no se que le hiciste que no me puedo transportar.

Hitomi: queeeeeeeeee? Y ahora como regresare a mi epoca. Tienes que hacer algo.

Inu: eres igual de mandona que ahome.

_Hitomi se le quedo viendo a inuyasha de una forma agresiva, pero inuyasha no la tomo en cuenta y volteo y comenzó a caminar._

Hitomi: y tu adonde crees que vas.

Inu: como que a donde voy, pues a la aldea.

Hitomi: y piensas dejarme aquí sola.

Inu: pues si quieres sígueme. Pero yo no me are responsable de ti.

Hitomi: no se como ahome pudo enamoarse de ti " esto lo dijo muy bajito pero para el oido del hanyo fue muy claro"

Inu: que dijiste.

Hitomi: a que, yo nada.

_Inuyasha y hitomi caminaron hacia la aldea, al llegar todos los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo a hitomi, de pronto la anciana kaede salio de su cabaña._

Kaede: inuyasha, encontraste a ahome.

Inu: no anciana, y tampoco pude pasar por el pozo, pero esta chica paso por el desde la epoca de ahome, dice que es prima de ella.

Kaede: asi que tu eres familiar de ahome.

Hitomi: si yo soy su prima.

Kaede: y como te llamas criatura.

Hitomi: me llamo hitomi.

Kaede: que bello nombre. Sabes siento en ti una gran energia, como la de ahome, dime tu tambien eres sacerdotisa.

Hitomi: sacerdotisa, no claro que no.

Kaede: pues que raro porque tu energía es la de una sacerdotisa. Pero bueno ya que eres de la famila de ahome no me sorprende.

Hitomi: veo que mi prima a causado gran sorpresa entre ustedes.

Inuyasha: por dios anciana, esta chica no tiene no la mitad de poderes de ahome.

Kaede: yo no diria eso mi buen inuyasha.


End file.
